


Spring Festival

by SrAjam



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrAjam/pseuds/SrAjam
Summary: Spring has arrived to Zootopia! But apparently Nick and Judy won't spend this beautiful season in the big city. When the fox tells the bunny about his plans to spend a few days in Foxville, where his relatives live, he also proposes her to accompany him.





	1. I

**Sunday, March 10, 19:52**

The sound of the phones ringing and keyboards being tapped filled the silent office of the ZPD, where Officer Judy Hopps was about to finish the large amount of paperwork she had to do before she could head home and not coming back to work in two weeks, since a few officers didn't get Christmas vacations (including Nick and Judy) and they are now getting a spring break.

Her purple eyes were slightly red and dry from looking at the computer screen for so long, so she stopped filling a file to lean back and rub her eyes. But before she could get back to work, Nick rested his paws on her shoulders.

"C'mon Carrots, you've working for hours..." the fox leaned on her desk "...let's get out of here"

"You're not gonna let me finish this, right?" the bunny took the file.

"Absolutely not" smirked Nick as he crossed his arms.

"Okay fine" she smiled too before getting up and walking out of the office with her partner.

They walked through the corridors of the second floor of the ZPD and got in the elevator, where they were only them.

"So...you wanna go for a drink?" asked the fox to break the silence.

"Sure" answered Judy before the elevator door opened.

After walking across reception and saying goodbye to Clawhauser, the pair of officers took a walk around Downtown until they walked in a pub, which was early decorated with a lot of Saint Patrick's Day stuff.

Nick and Judy sat in a table and ordered two large beers before starting to chat.

"This place is really cool..." the bunny noticed the interior decoration, shamrocks on the wall and green streamers hanging from the ceiling "...maybe we could come here next week" she suggested with enthusiasm.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you..." the fox scratched his neck and looked away.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Carrots...I'm going to spend a few days with my family in Foxville" said Nick while lookin into her eyes.

"Foxville?" asked the bunny with curiosity.

"Yeah...it's a small city far away from here...I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Oh..." her ears drooped "...well that's great...I'm sure your mother is very excited about your visit" she smiled before taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah" the fox drank too as he observed Judy, thumping her foot and tapping the table with her claw.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Nick talked again.

"Why don't you come with me?" he said with his soft voice after leaning towards her.

"Wh-what?" she stutter confused.

"Foxville it's a beautiful place and I would love for you to meet my relatives" they stared at each other until the bunny looked away to hide her slightly blushed cheeks.

"I'd love to, Nick...but you leave tomorrow and I have nothing to take with me" she slowly explained.

"Well...it's not even 9..." he had a look at his watch "...what about we go to your apartment and pack a few things?" his smile made Judy think for a few seconds.

"Okay" said the bunny before letting a small smile out.

"Yeah?" asked Nick with excitement.

"Mmhmm" nodded Judy while keeping that happy smile on her face and finishing her drink.

Then, they both paid the bill and started walking to the bunny's apartment. It was a nice 10 minutes walk through the dark streets of the city, which were illuminated by some streetlights.

When they arrived to the apartment, the bunny opened the door and walked towards the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a minute" she said before closing the door.

While Judy was gone, Nick sat on her bed and observed the bunny's apartment for a while before laying down on the bed, which wasn't very big and comfortable. He stayed like that until Judy came out of the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt that was a little bit big for her and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Should we get started?" she asked while the fox sat up.

"Sure" he smiled and got up.

The bunny got her suitcase from under her bed and put it on it. Then she proceed to get some clothes from her drawers. Judy picked three pairs of jeans and some large shirts and another pair of sweatpants to use as a pajama. Nick took the clothes and gently put them in the suitcase, when the fox was finished, he helped the bunny pick a few shirts and t-shirts.

"Hmm...you should get a swimsuit, Foxville has a beach" suggested the fox as he finished placing the clothes.

"If you say so..." she got a blue swimsuit and some underwear.

Finally, the bunny walked in the bathroom to get a toiletry bag with her things. Then she got out and sat on the bed next to Nick.

"Do you wanna a drink?" asked Judy as she stood up.

"Oh...I would love to, Carrots but it's getting late...and I'd be good to have some rest" he stood up too.

"Yeah... _*yawn*_...I should get some sleep too" the bunny walked towards the fox.

"Well...I'll see you at the station at ten" smiled Nick as he opened the door.

"At ten" she repeated while she smiled too.

"Goodnight, Fluff" said the fox before closing the door and walking away from the bunny's apartment with his dumb smile on his face.

"Goodnight" sighed Judy before falling on her bed and getting under the bedsheets, which still had a bit of Nick's smell.

And before going to sleep, the bunny set an alarm in her phone. Then, she just closed her eyes, falling asleep due to her tiredness.

**Monday, March 11, 9:00**

Judy's alarm went off and, like every day, she wiggled under her bedsheets until one of her grey arms pressed the snooze button. After a few yawns, she stretched and, lazily, got out of bed, the bunny took a few steps on the cold floor of her apartment before looking at the suitcase Nick and her prepare the previous night, which gave her enough energy to jump into the shower. After drying her wet fur, she dressed up with a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark pants before getting out of the bathroom and making some coffee.

After drinking a cup of fresh coffee, Judy grabbed her suitcase and got out of her apartment, but while she was locking her door with her keys her neighbors were looking through the peephole.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT CASE, BUNNY?" asked one of the antelopes.

"None of your business, guys" she rolled her eyes before walking down the stairs.

Judy walked out of the building and headed for Zootopia's Main Train Station. After a few minutes of walking she arrived to the city center of the Downtown district. She was a little bit early, so she decided to take a walk though the stores and stands around the station before sitting on a bench and getting her phone out.

Some minutes later, a paw touched her shoulder and made her turn around.

"Nick" said Judy when he saw the fox, who was wearing his classic green shirt and brown pants.

"Hey, Carrots...brought you some breakfast" he sat next to her and handed the bunny a cup of coffee and a bun.

"Thanks" she smiled before taking both things.

They waited on the bench until an announcement popped on the big screen of the station and their train arrived. Nick checked the tickets in a machine before getting in the train. The bunny and the fox walked to their seats, put their suitcases in their compartment and sat down.

It took a few minutes until the conductor made another announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, we will be setting off to Foxville in a few minutes..."

Once the train started moving, they got comfortable in their seats as they had a last look to the city. Then, Nick got a book from a bag he had and Judy listened to music on her zPod.

The ride was around four hours long, so the bunny tried to get some rest, after a few minutes she fall asleep on Nick's shoulder, who just warmly smiled and didn't move to avoid waking her up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. II

There was still an hour and a half of ride and Judy was still asleep, resting her head on Nick's shoulder, who was now with his phone. Suddenly, the bunny started to slowly rub her face against the fox's neck before opening her purple eyes and realizing what she was doing. Then, Judy immediately separated from Nick and looked at him with a slightly flustered face.

"H-how long have I been...sleeping?" asked the bunny while rubbing one of her eyes.

"Just for a couple of hours" smiled the fox as he stretched.

"Oh..." her ears drooped and she looked away.

"Hey..." Nick patted her thigh "...it's okey..." he looked at Judy and warmly smiled, making her blush a little bit more "...c'mere" the fox wrapped one of his arms around the bunny's shoulders.

As the seconds passed, the blush on Judy's face turned into a confident smile that made her get comfortable with Nick's arm. A few minutes later, they were listening to music together with the same headphones, and they kept doing it before the fox decided to go for some snacks. Later, he came back with a couple of bag of peanuts and two water bottles.

"Well...tell me about your family" said the bunny after taking the snacks.

"Really?...you want me to tell you?" Nick raised one of his eyebrows before drinking some water.

"Mmhmm" nodded Judy.

"Hmm..." the fox tried to remember for a few seconds "...well we have my mother, her name is Vivienne and she told me she owns a flower shop, you'll love her, then we have my two aunts, Linda, she is a great baker, I remember she made such a great blueberry cake, and Elizabeth, my mother didn't tell me much about her so...and finally, Tom, Linda's son, I think he works in a bar but I'm not sure, and last but not least Connie, Elizabeth's daughter, she's a fashion designer and she even has her own little shop...and I think that's it, but don't worry they're great"

"Mmm" smiled the bunny.

They kept chatting until they finished the snacks, then they both relaxed on their respective seats before Nick had a look at the window.

"Carrots, come with me" he stood up and lend Judy his paw.

"What?" she took the fox's paw and let him guide her.

"I want to show you something" they both wandered through the train until walking up some stair that lead them to one of the domes on the top of the train.

"Wow" the bunny was fascinated with the beautiful landscape of the area, green fields full of colorful flowers, a pair of mountains covered with foliage and a river between them that lead to a blue lake.

"It's called the Predators Valley" said Nick while they both walked towards the crystal.

"Predators...Valley?" asked Judy confused.

"Yeah...a long ago a group of predators emigrated from the east and settled here, but of course now they're all modern cities where preys and preds live in harmony" explained the fox while looking at the bunny, who was still enjoying the view of the landscape

"And where's Foxville?"

"Well if you follow me" Nick walked to the other side of the dome and showed Judy the area.

"There's sea?" the bunny observed the coast.

"Yep...and there's Foxville" he pointed at a small city with white buildings that was by the sea.

They stayed in the dome for a few more minutes until the conductor made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, we will be arriving to Foxville in a few minutes, please return to your seats and wait for the train to stop, thank you"

Nick and Judy went back to their seats and looked through the window until they arrived to the station, then they grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the train.

The station wasn't very crowded but the bunny and the fox took a couple of minutes to leave. The first thing they saw when they got out of the station was a square, with a few more white buildings that were whitewashed and decorated with many plants on their balconies, there was also a fountain, which was surrounded by green and red flowers, in the middle of the square.

"This is such a lovely place" commented Judy while they walked around.

"I told you" said Nick while checking his phone.

After a 15 minutes following the fox's phone GPS, they finally found his family's house.

"Here it is...Wildes" Nick checked the mailbox before walking up a little stairs and getting to the porch.

"Nick...are you okay?" asked Judy when she saw the fox standing in front of the door for a few seconds.

"Hmm..." he turned to the bunny and gave her a heartwarming smile "...I'm so glad you're here" his ears drooped.

"Ow...c'mere..." Judy opened her arms and let him embrace her "...you foxes, so emotional" they looked at each other before Nick turned around again, knocked the door and looked at the bunny a last time.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side of the door.

"Hi, mom" answered the fox.

Then, the door quickly opened and a vixen with light orange fur and tearful eyes stood in front of him.

"Nicky..." said Vivienne with a cracking voice before both, mother and son, hugged "...ow...Nick..." she said before holding the fox's cheeks and kissing them "...I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, mom" smiled Nick before separating from her.

"Look how you've grown..." the vixen let his son wipe her tears before noticing Judy "...anyway, come in, come in...your aunt Beth is in the living room..." she let the fox walk in "...and you must be Judy" said Vivienne with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wilde" she offered the vixen a pawshake.

"Oh no, dear, c'mere..." the fox's mother hugged the bunny "...and you can call me Viv" she nicely smiled.

"Well...it's a pleasure to meet you, Viv" Judy smiled too.

"Hmm...Nick told me a lot about you...thanks for everything you've done...anyway, come in" their both walked in the house before the vixen closed the door.

"Nicky!" said Beth before walking towards his nephews and giving him a hug.

"Hi, aunt Beth" the fox corresponded the hug.

"Give me two kisses..." the vixen kissed both of his cheeks before checking him "...look at you...a full-grown mammal...oh...and you brought a girl..." she noticed Judy "...a bunny"

"Aunt Beth it's not..." tried to explain Nick before she interrupted him.

"I'm not judging, honey, I'm not judging..." she walked towards the grey bunny "...hello...Elizabeth Wilde, but you can call me Beth..." the vixen shook her paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Beth...I'm Judy, Nick's partner" she smiled back.

"Partner...is that what you like to call it nowadays?" she looked at both bunny and fox.

"Oh..." said Judy while looking way to hide her blush.

"Partners at the ZPD, we are co-workers" Nick walked towards the bunny and rested his paws on her shoulders.

"Oh god...I am SO sorry" apologized Beth.

"Don't worry about it" said Judy.

There was an awkward silence before Viv suggested to get the suitcases and settle in their room, so they three walked up the stairs.

"Okey...so...the thing is that I prepared the guest room for Nick but since you told me yesterday that Judy was coming...I didn't have time for changing the bed..." she opened the door of the room "...you don't mind sleeping on the same bed, do you?" the vixen showed them a double bed.

"It's fine" they both answered at the both time before looking at each other.

"Great...then I'll let you settle, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" smiled Viv before walking downstairs, leaving the bunny and the fox in the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. III

Nick and Judy took a few steps inside the room before leaving both suitcases on the bed.

"How cozy it's in here..." said Judy as she wandered around "...and you have such great view of the city" she opened the curtains of the window and looked through.

"Yeah...this place hasn't changed a bit" the fox sat on the bed and looked at Judy.

"You've been here before?" asked the bunny after walking towards Nick and sitting next to him.

"Just a few times...but it was a long ago" he looked away with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"We should start unpacking" cheerfully suggested the bunny.

"Yeah, let's do that" the fox stood up and opened his suitcase.

They both got their clothes out and place them in a dresser, Nick occupied the top drawers and Judy the bottom ones. Then the bunny got her toiletry bag and walked into a little bathroom the room had.

"Carrots" the fox called her.

"Hmm?" Judy peeked from the door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while adjusting the tie of his shirt and raising one of his eyebrows.

"A little" the bunny answered shyly.

"Well...then let's go for something" said Nick before getting out of the bedroom.

The bunny followed him and walked downstairs to the living room, where Beth was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Are you going out?" asked the fox's aunt as she saw them walking towards the main door.

"Yeah, we're gonna eat something" Nick opened the door and put his arm over Judy's shoulder.

"Have fun, you two" smiled the vixen.

"And don't be late for dinner!" added Viv, who walked out of the kitchen.

"Okey, mom...bye, aunt Beth" the fox blew a kiss.

"See you later" said the bunny before leaving.

They took a walk around the sunny streets of Foxville while admiring the white buildings which were decorated by colorful flowers. A few minutes later, Nick got his phone and looked for a good place to eat. Finally, they went to a tavern in the square where they were before, called "Alonso's".

"A nice decorated establishment in which both drinks and meals are offered" read the fox.

"Looks nice" commented Judy as they walked in.

The couple sat down a table for two that was next to a big window that faced the sea.

"Wow, this place is great" said Nick before grabbing a menu.

"And they have a lot of different foods" the bunny had already checked the menu.

Some minutes later, a vixen with white fur that seemed to be a waitress approached their table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" she asked while clicking the pen she was holding.

"Yes, I'll take the omelette with extra cheese and a beer" ordered Nick.

"And I'll take the caesar salad and a beer too" added Judy before they both handled the menus to the vixen, who wrote down their orders.

"Okay..." said the waitress before staring at Nick for a few seconds "...I know you..." she made the fox raise his eyebrow "...you're Vivienne's son!...Nick, right?"

"Maggie?" he stood up after recognizing an old friend of his.

"Yep..." the vixen nodded and embraced the fox for a few seconds "...god...it's been so long since you haven't been here" said Maggie after separating from Nick.

"Yeah...I've been a little busy in the big city" he scratched his neck.

"Hmm...I see" she looked at Judy out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, we're not...dating" explained the fox.

"Yet..." smiled the vixen before walking towards the bunny "...hi!...I'm Maggie" she shook her paw.

"I'm Judy, nice to meet you" nicely said the bunny.

"Well...I'll be back in a hurry with your food" Maggie walked away, leaving them alone.

Nick and Judy kept talking until the vixen brought them their food, then they enjoyed a really good homemade meal while continuing the conversation.

"It was delicious" said the bunny once she finished her salad.

"Phew...I'm stuffed" the fox leaned back on his chair.

"How was the food, couple?" Maggie approached their table.

"Great" they answered at the same time.

"Can I bring you anything else...we've got coffee and dessert" suggested the white vixen.

"Just the bill" said Nick.

"Right away!..." she came back a minute later with a piece of paper "...and I'm gonna write you my number...so we can meet up one of these days"

The bunny and the fox split the bill and left a generous tip to the waitress before getting out of the tavern. They took a walk around the square and the streets nearby until finding a little ice cream shop called "L'angolo della Virginia", which had a showcase with lots of different flavors.

"Didn't you say you were stuffed?" asked Judy when Nick stood in front of the showcase.

"There's always room for ice cream, Fluff" the fox's smile made the bunny roll her eyes.

A few minutes later, they got out of the shop with a pair of ice cream cones.

"I thought you would go for the carrot flavor" said Nick, who picked a blueberry one.

"Then...why didn't you get a pawpsicle?" mocked him Judy, who picked a nougat one.

"Okey...you got me there" said the fox as he rolled his eyes.

They kept walking until arriving to the promenade, where they sat on a bench to finish their ice creams and observe an early sunset.

"Hmm...you were right...this place is beautiful" smiled Judy as she slowly got closer to Nick, who warmly smiled when the bunny rested her head on his shoulder.

The bunny and the fox stayed like that for a few minutes.

"It's getting late" commented Nick as he checked his phone.

"We should go help your mother with the dinner" suggested Judy while looking at the fox's green eyes.

"That is a great idea, Officer Hopps..." he smiled too before standing up "...c'mon" they both walked through the square and through the white streets to get back to the Wildes' house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. IV

"We're back" said Nick after they entered the house.

The bunny and the fox walked into the living room, where were Viv, Beth and her daughter Connie.

"Look who finally decided to show up" the youngest vixen stood up in a jump and opened her arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Connie" they both hugged for a few seconds until she saw Judy.

"And you must be the famous bunny everyone's talking about..." smiled the vixen with excitement "...Judy, right?"

"That's right" said the bunny before the vixen hugged her.

"You and I are gonna get along very well, you'll see" winked Connie.

Their little chat was interrupted by another of the fox's relatives, this time it was Tom who walked out of the kitchen while drying his paws with a cloth.

"Nicky!" said Linda's son before walking towards Nick and giving him a big hug that included a little slap on the back.

"Hey, Tom" the fox smiled after separating from his cousin.

"Finally we get to see the first fox cop of Zootopia..." Tom friendly hit him in the arm "...and you must be his...partner" he snapped his fingers and pointed to the bunny.

"Yep...Judy" she let him shake her paw.

"Well, Judy it's a pleasure to meet you and if you don't mind I'm gonna help my mother with-" the fox was interrupted by the oldest of the vixens.

"Oh no need, sweetie..." Linda entered the room while she took her apron off "...Nick...oh, c'mere..." she gave the fox two kisses and a hug "...look how you've grown...you're taller than me!"

"It's great to see you, aunt Linda" said Nick after they separated.

"And who do we have here?" asked the vixen as she put her paws on her hips.

"I'm Judy, his part-" could say the bunny before Linda interrupted her.

"Oh right, you're the bunny...oh c'mere..." they hugged "...is nobody gonna set the table?..." said the vixen as she walked up to the couches "...c'mon...food will be ready in 5 minutes"

Tom and Connie finished up setting the table, while Viv and Nick sat on a couch and Beth and Judy on the other. There wasn't really much time for talking cause Linda immediately started to get all sort of foods out of the kitchen.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Okay, we have...tuna pie, cod croquettes, mashed potatoes, lasagna and a garden salad" explained Linda before sitting at the table.

"Wow...that's...a lotta food" said Becky as she grabbed the pitcher of water.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure there was enough for our guests" nicely smiled her older sister.

"Thanks, aunt Lynn..." Nick started serving himself a ration of croquettes "...it looks delicious"

"Yeah, I'm starving" Judy got a piece of tuna pie.

The bunny was about to start eating when she and the fox noticed the other foxes staring at her.

"I-is everything okay?" she asked after looking at Nick.

"Aren't you...vegetarian?" said Connie.

"Oh..." Judy's ears leaned back "...no...I eat basically anything" explained the bunny before an awkward silence.

"So..." Viv broke the silence "...Judy, where are you from?"

"Bunnyburrow, my parents have a carrot farm" she started eating.

"Mmm...I heard they have pretty good blueberries there too" commented Linda.

"And how did you meet?" asked Tom.

"Well...Nick helped me on a case I had to solve and since he was so nice and helpful I asked him to be my partner" said the bunny while looking at the fox, who couldn't avoid letting out a warm smile, and resting her paw on his arm.

"Are you sure they are not dating?" whispered Connie to Tom.

"I don't know" replied his cousin.

"They would make a very cute couple" added Beth.

The foxes and the bunny kept talking as they continued to eat until finishing with almost everything that was on the table.

**30 MINUTES LATER..**

Beth and Connie cleared the table and Tom and Linda put the food that was left in some tupperwares, leaving Vivienne, Nick and Judy in the table.

"So...how was your day?" asked the vixen.

"Pretty nice...we ate at Alonso's then went for a little walk and got some ice cream" said the fox, who was sitting next to the bunny.

"Wait, you guys went to Alonso's?" asked Tom as he sat down.

"Mmhmm" nodded Judy

"And we came across Maggie" added Nick.

"Hmm...she didn't tell me, cause I work at the kitchen"

"Yep, my little Tommy is a great cook..." said Linda as she walked towards him with two plates of blueberry pie "...do want a piece" she offered them to the fox and the bunny.

"Sure" they both said before grabbing the little forks on top of the desserts and start eating.

"Mmm..." Nick's ears leaned back as he savored the sweet piece of berry pie "...this is amazing"

"Yeah, it's delicious..." she had a look at the fox's face "...maybe you can pass me the recipe"

"Oh I'm sorry Country Bunny but that's a family recipe" said Linda.

"The only way you can get it is marrying Nick" laughed Beth before sitting next to Viv.

Judy and Nick looked at each other before they blushed and looked away.

"Anyways..." intervened the fox's mother "...we were thinking of having a picnic tomorrow, what do you think?" purposed Vivienne.

"Sound fun" shyly said Judy.

"I'm in too" added Nick.

**10 MINUTES OF CHATTING LATER...**

"I think I'm going to sleep" yawned the fox as he stretched.

"Oh, I'll go with you" said Judy before resting her paw on one of his shoulders.

"Go upstairs, I have to take care of the dishes" Nick grabbed the dishes they used for the pie and took them to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Judith" said Vivienne as the bunny walked towards the stair.

"Yeah, goodnight" added the rest of the fox's relatives.

"Goodnight, guys" smiled Judy before walking upstairs to their bedroom.

The bunny entered the room and walked towards the bed, she undressed and got some comfy clothes from the dresser, once she was dressed again, Judy walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

By the time she was back in the room, Nick was already there. She walked up to the bed as the fox took off his clothes.

"Like what you see?" asked Nick, seeing that the bunny kept staring at her.

"Hmm...what!?...no...I mean..." reacted Judy "...I wasn't looking at you" she quickly got into bed.

"If you say so" the fox wiggled his tail the way to the dresser to get a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Nick stretched for the last time before getting into bed and looking at the bunny's purple eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay with the sleeping together thing?" asked the fox as he got comfortable with the pillow.

"Yeah...after all we've been through, sharing a bed with you won't bother me the slightest" Judy started to feel sleepy.

"Hmm..." Nick got close to her "...okey then...goodnight, Carrots" whispered the fox before turning around.

"Goodnight, Slick" said the bunny before doing the same.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. V

**Tuesday, March 12, 10:43**

The bright light that came through the window finally woke Judy up, she wiggled out of the bedsheets, then the bunny stretched and yawned before noticing that Nick wasn't beside her.

Her ears tensed when the bathroom door opened and the fox walked out with slightly wet fur and a towel around his waist.

"Morning, Carrots" smiled Nick when he saw Judy sitting on the bed.

"Morning" replied the bunny as he rubbed one of her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the fox as he walked up to the dresser to take some clothes.

"Yeah, this bed is much more comfortable than mine" she lay down again.

"Well...you should start getting ready for the picnic" Nick took a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans before walking in the bathroom to dress up.

Judy slowly got out of bed and walked to the dresser, she grabbed her pink shirt and jeans before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Nick?" the bunny called him as she leaned to listen closely.

Suddenly, the door opened and she backed up.

"I'll be downstairs having some breakfast" the fox patted her head before leaving the room.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

After taking a shower, Judy dried her grey fur with a towel and put on the clothes she got from the dresser. The bunny got out of the room and walked downstairs, where Beth, Connie, Viv and Nick were having breakfast.

"Mornin', Judith" the fox's mother greeted the bunny as she sat at the table.

"Good morning, Viv" said Judy as she grabbed the cup Nick left for her and poured some coffee into it.

"You look nice, bunny" Beth complimented her as she sipped her infusion.

"Thanks" Judy took a piece of toast and spread butter on it with a knife.

"Yeah, maybe one of these days you can stop by the boutique so I can lend you a cute outfit" said Connie after drinking her third cup of coffee.

"That would be great" smiled the bunny before she started to eat.

"So...you guys have some plans for the evening?" asked Beth while pouring maple syrup on her oatmeal.

"No" answered the fox after looking at Judy.

"Oh!, perhaps we could go to Alonso's happy hour" proposed the youngest vixen.

"Sounds fun" the bunny finished her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm in" Nick drank a glass of juice.

"Great, I'll text Maggie..." she took out her phone "...I'm sure she can get us a good table"

"Mmm...by the way, where are Aunt Linda and Tom?" asked the fox as he took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Well, she insisted on opening the bakery so she took Tommy to help her...they should be back around 12" explained Viv.

"Poor Tom" laughed Connie as she walked to the kitchen to help her cousin.

The bunny and the two vixens kept chatting while the other two foxes did the dishes.

"So...how was your first night with Judy?...or was it even the first?" Connie crossed her arms.

"Didn't Beth tell you we're not dating?" said Nick as he tidied the dry-dish.

"Yeah, but coming here with a bunny and, not only gazing each other like you were lovers, but sleeping together...causes a bit of confusion" she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wh-what do you mean by gazing each other like lovers?" he dried his paws with a cloth and followed his cousin.

Both foxes walked back to the living room, where Judy and the other two vixens were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Nick as he saw his mother holding a big book and sitting next to the bunny.

"Oh...I'm just showing Judy some pictures" Viv lifted a photo album with pictures of the fox.

"Pfft" chuckled Connie before sitting next to her mother.

"Mom-" could say Nick before she interrupted him.

"Aw, look at this one" the vixen warmly smiled.

"You look so cute in the ranger uniform" said Judy before the fox sat next to her.

Nick frown disappeared as the bunny smiled at him, he slowly got close to her as they went through most of the fox's pictures. She ended up resting her head on his shoulder while the the vixens just admired such an adorable scene.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

The sound of Beth's phone interrupted them.

"Hmm...it's Linda..." she took out her phone "...she says they'll be here in around 5 minutes...I'll go get the van" the vixen stood up and walked to a door that led to the garage.

Meanwhile, Viv and her niece took a picnic basket with all the leftovers of last night's dinner and some more food they prepared early in the morning.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Beth parked the van in front of the house so the rest of the family could get in, both mothers sat on the front, Connie sat behind them, leaving two seats for Linda and Tom and Nick and Judy sat on the back seats.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked the fox.

"Well...I was thinking about the Verdú Park" suggested Viv.

Their conversation was interrupted by the baker and her son, who opened the door and got in the van.

"Good morning everyone" cheerfully said Linda before sitting down.

"Okay, are you all ready?" asked Beth before turning on the engine.

The vixen started driving through the streets of Foxville, letting the passengers of the van admire a great view of the coast and the blue sea.

Finally, they arrived, Beth parked the van in front of the entrance of the park and the foxes and the bunny got out and grabbed all the stuff that was in the back of the van, the basket, a tablecloth and a portable fridge to carry the drinks.

When they were all ready they walked into the park, whose entrance was decorated with two columns and a metal sign with the name of the park, Verdú.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. VI

The first thing they saw as soon as they walked in the park was two paths of grass that led to a pair of pines and, between them, a simple stone fountain with the number MCMLXX carved on it.

After looking around for a little while, the bunny, the fox and his family walked through some more trees until arriving to a spot next to a small lake that had a little and colorful cabin in its middle.

Linda spread the tablecloth on the grass and everybody sat around it before taking out everything thing they needed, like plates, cutlery, glasses, drinks and, of course, food.

Some minutes later, when the table was set, they began to eat.

"So...Nick, how's life in the big city?" asked Connie while opening a cold one.

"Mmm...I guess it's fine..." the fox grabbed a sandwich "...I've got my apartment near downtown, a job I like and the best partner in the world..." he smiled and looked at Judy, who was a bit blush "...and how about you, how's your...shop?"

"Oh, well...the boutique goes great..." said his cousin excited "...and next week I'm going to release my new spring collection for the festival"

"Wow...and what about the bakery, Aunt Lynn?" asked the fox while taking napkin.

"Pretty good!, this morning Tommy helped me with a very important order...it was a wedding cake for Susan's daughter, cause she's marrying Becky's son...what was his name...oh!...Jake"

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

They already finished eating, Beth was making some tea, Connie and Tom were lying on the grass and Nick and Judy were sitting in front of the lake.

"I like this place..." Judy let out a little smile before resting her head on the fox's arm "...it reminds me of home...it's calm and co-"

"Achoo!..." he interrupted her with a loud sneeze that startled the bunny "...sorry, Carrots...allergies" apologized Nick before lying down.

"Hmmm..." she chuckled "...you know...being on vacation fells better than I expected"

"Really?...cause I thought you only focused on work" he tickled her muzzle with the tip of one of his claws.

"Look at them..." said Connie to Tom while they observed the scene from the distance "...aren't they cute?"

"They're just friends"

"Oh c'mon...you can't tell me they're not meant for each other"

"What are you saying?"

"Look at them...they're holding paws!" she patted his cousin's thigh.

"No, they are not" both of Nick's cousins indiscreetly tried to have a better look of the bunny and him.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The sound of the vixen's phone almost got them caught.

"Hey, look!...Maggie got us a table for tonight"

"What?"

"Oh right, you were at the bakery...we're going for some drinks later"

"So that's why she switched with me without hesitation" the fox realized he had to work late.

"Nick, Judy, Connie, Tom...we're leaving" the three mothers packed the basket.

The fox and the bunny got up and wiped off the remains of grass they had on their clothes before walking back to the entrance of the park with the rest of the family, they got in the car and Beth turned on the engine of the van before driving back to their house.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"I'll park inside" said Connie's mother before waiting for the rest of Nick's relatives to get out of the van.

Vivienne opened the main door and the foxes and the bunny walked in. Linda sat on the sofa and Tom went upstairs to get ready for work.

"So...you are gonna go out later, huh?" asked Nick's mother.

"Mmm...yeah...I have to pick my outfit" said Connie before standing up.

"I'll go with you...Carrots, you coming?" the fox raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah" the bunny followed both foxes upstairs.

The vixen entered her bedroom, leaving Nick and Judy alone in their room. The bunny lay on the bed and the fox checked the drawers of the dresser.

"Which one do you prefer?" Nick turned around while holding two shirts.

"The blue one"

After Judy chose, the fox walked into the bathroom and, a few minutes later, walked out. The bunny couldn't help stare at Nick, wearing the blue shirt, rolled up, and a pair of jeans.

"Are you just gonna stay there or...?"

"Hmm?..." reacted Judy "...oh..I-I don't know what to wear"

"You look cute like that" smiled the fox as he walked towards the bunny.

"Ni-"

"I know, I know...you're not supposed to call a bunny cute" he mocked her.

"Then don't do it" she crossed her arms and looked away.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Are you dressed?" asked Connie from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" answered Nick before his cousin peeked through.

A few minutes later, they walked down the stairs to the living room, where Tom was waiting for them, dressed in his white uniform.

"Pfft..." chuckled Nick "...you look like a detergent commercial"

"Shut up" said the other fox before he opened the door.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

They arrived to the tavern, where Maggie was waiting for them, joined by a young squirrel.

"Look who's here!..." the arctic vixen stood up and let the foxes and the bunny sit "...this is Olivia, she's my roommate...I hope you don't mind I invited her"

"Oh don't worry it's fine" said Nick while sitting down.

"You're Vivienne's son, right?" asked the squirrel excited.

"Yep, I'm Nick"

"I work with your mother at the flower shop, she has told me a lot about you...*gasp*...oh my god...you must be Judy"

"That's me" the bunny smiled back.

Before they kept talking, Maggie order a round of beers to Tom, who walked up to the bar and, a few minutes later, came back with a round tray full of drinks and a little appetizer.

"Oh!...nachos" said Connie when she saw a plate full of those tortilla chips covered in melted cheese and 4 kind of sauces to dip in.

"Well Nick...tell us about your job, there has to be something interesting in being a cop, right?" asked Maggie.

"It's good, sometimes you get to do fun stuff and other times to have to do...boring paperwork or...a stakeout..." explained the fox before looking at Judy "...but it's much better when you have a partner"

"Weren't they only partners?" Olivia whispered to the white vixen.

"They are" answered Maggie.

"Oh dear"

**1 ROUND LATER...**

"By the way, Judy...one thing that I didn't ask you..." Connie caught the bunny's attention "...do you have...that...someone in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"A boyfriend" said Maggie.

"A mate" added Olivia.

"Oh...no, no, no..." Judy shook her head "...with the academy and all the stuff work I didn't have time for finding anyone"

"Maybe he already found you" murmured Connie.

**ANOTHER ROUND LATER...**

Everybody at the table was perfectly fine but, for some unknown reason, Nick was a little bit more drunk than them.

"Wilde are you okay?...you look a little tipsy" asked the arctic vixen when the fox rested his head on the bunny's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine" he sat still.

"Nick, you're drunk" said Judy while checking the fox out.

"Did you find out by yourself, bunny cop?..." he laughed before regretting it "...oh I'm just messing with ya'" Nick hugged the bunny, who had no time to get angry.

"Oh..." an idea popped in Maggie's head "...you know, Judy...I think you should take him home" she patted Olivia's leg so the squirrel helped her.

"Yeah, there's a lot of street fights around this area...he could get hurt" said Olivia with a serious tone of voice that worried the bunny.

"Y-you don't mind if I...?" asked Judy while resting one of her paws on the fox's arm.

"Don't worry...we'll meet up another day" Connie convinced her.

"C'mon, Nick...we're going home" the bunny stood up and pulled the fox from his shirt.

"Wait...the last one" he tried to grab his beer, but the other two vixens didn't let him.

Nick and Judy walked out of the square with some difficulties as it seemed that the fox couldn't walk properly, so the bunny had to help him.

"I don't get it...you didn't drink that much, right?"

"Carrots, I told you I'm fine..." said Nick before losing balance and almost falling "...but I wouldn't mind a little help" he let the bunny put his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

**A FEW STEPS LATER...**

"Oh, Carrots..." the fox rested his head between Judy's ears "...I'm sorry for mocking you before" he apologized and rubbed his fur against hers.

"It's okay, Nick" the bunny tried not to blush and keep walking.

"But like reaaaally sorry, okay?"

"Okay" she softly caressed his paw.

Finally, after a little walk that became almost eternal for Judy, they both arrived at the Wilde's house. The bunny rummaged in the fox's pockets to get the keys, the, she carefully opened the door and walked in with Nick.

"Be quiet, okay?...they're probably sleeping" whispered Judy as they were walking up the stairs.

"Okay" whispered back the fox.

They kept walking slowly until entering their room. Once they were inside, Nick lay on the bed and the bunny grabbed some of his clothes from the dresser. The fox was starting to feel sleepy so Judy had to help him undo the buttons of his shirt and take off his pants to replace them for something more comfortable.

"There you go, nice and comfy" said the bunny before taking a few seconds to have a look at Nick.

Before going to bed, Judy changed her clothes and brushed her teeth, then she got into bed.

"Goodnight, Slick" the bunny let out a warm smile as she caressed the fox's face.

After a few seconds, Judy turned around and closed her eyes. The bunny was about to fall asleep when she felt Nick's arms surrounding her before the sleeping fox pulled her towards his chest.

Judy could feel Nick's breathing on her back and neck so she, unsuccessfully, tried to wiggled out of the fox's arms. A few attempts were enough to finish with her energy and start to make the bunny feel sleepy. Finally, the bunny gave up and decided to get comfortable. She calmed her breathing, let Nick's muzzle rest between her ears, felt his partner's fur with the back of her head and yawned for the last time before falling asleep in the fox's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. VII

**Wednesday, March 13, 12:27**

Judy slowly woke up and stirred under the bedsheets before noticing that the fox's arms weren't surrounding her anymore. She turned around to see Nick covering his head with one of the pillows.

"Good morning, Slick" softly whispered the bunny.

The fox replied with a growl so Judy got out of the sheets and sat on the bed before tapping Nick's shoulder.

"You're shaking" said the bunny with a worried tone of voice.

Judy took the pillow away to uncover the fox's flustered face. Nick let out a sad growl as he rested his paw on hers.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a glass of water" she carefully got out of bed and left the room.

There was nobody in the house, except for Beth, so when the bunny walked downstairs she saw the vixen sitting in the middle of the living room, meditating.

"Good morning" Judy greeted her as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh..." Nick's aunt opened her eyes "...morning, Judy...did you guys have fun last night?"

"Not exactly, Nick has a huge hangover" said the bunny as she got a glass of water from the sink.

"Oh dear, look in the cabinet above the oven, I think Connie has something there"

Judy found a blue box and took a packet from it, then she grabbed a teaspoon and mixed the medicine with water.

"Thanks, Beth" the bunny walked through the living room before walking upstairs.

"You're welcome" the vixen closed her eyes again.

Judy walked back to the room and saw the fox covered with the blanket and with droopy ears staring at her. The bunny smiled and walked towards him, she left the glass on the bedside table and helped him get up.

"Bah...It's disgusting" said Nick before taking a sip of the fake lemon flavored medicine.

"I know...but it's good for you"

Once he drank the whole glass, the fox lay down again.

"Hmm...I'll let you rest" Judy rested her paw on his forehead to check his temperature.

Suddenly, Nick reached for her and caressed her cheek and one of her ears.

"Thank you" said the fox before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

The bunny slightly blushed before walking out of the room. She rested her back on the door for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs.

"Beth?" Judy called the vixen, who was still meditating.

"Yeah, what's up?" she stood up and had some isotonic drink.

"I was wondering if I could join you in your meditation"

"Sure!..." said Beth excited "...take a sit, take a sit"

The bunny sat crossed-legged on a pillow in front of the vixen.

"So...how does this work?" asked Judy since she has never meditated before.

"Just...close you eyes and...breathe naturally...focus on the movement of your body with each inhalation and exhalation" said Beth with a calm and relaxing tone of voice.

The vixen's voice slowly disappeared as Judy tried to place her mind on blank state but the image of the fox warmly smiling at her wouldn't go away. She could even feel his soft paws caressing her fur.

"Judy, are you okay?" Beth interrupted her meditation.

"Hmm?"

"Your muzzle was twitching, is there something wrong?"

The bunny stared at her for a few seconds before looking away and scratching one of her ears.

"Beth...can I...ask you something?" she lowered the tone of her voice.

"Of course"

"When we arrived, why did you think Nick and I were dating?"

"Well...usually when you take someone to meet your family is your girlfriend or someone like that...also...the day before Viv told me that Nick was gonna bring that bunny he was always talking about, so...that may have caused a bit of confusion"

"So...do you actually think we could be...a thing?" Judy looked down to hide her blush.

"Hmm..." smiled the vixen "...yeah, I guess I could see you guys together" she made the bunny blush even more.

"C-can we go back to meditate now?" asked Judy as she tried to hide her exited smile.

"Sorry, sweetie..." Beth got up "...but I have a job interview as a yoga instructor..." the vixen grabbed her purse "...I'll be back in a hour...have fun with Nick" she winked before closing the door and leavening the flustered bunny sitting in the living room.

Judy slowly got up and looked at a clock that was on the wall.

**13:09**

She walked into the kitchen and took a look around the many cabinets before getting a stool and opening the fridge. Between all the food they had the bunny found a few tupperwares with post-its on them.

"Fried rice...Risotto with mushrooms...Tofu salad..." she checked them "...Soup, this would do it" Judy took the tupperware and left it on the worktop before grabbing a pair of bowls from the cabinet.

The bunny poured the soup on both of the bowls and microwaved one of them for a few minutes.

*clink*

She carefully got the bowl with the help of a cloth and grabbed a spoon before starting eating. When she finished, Judy microwaved the other bowl, but this time the bunny took it upstairs.

"Nick?" she asked after opening the door.

"Mmmm?..." the fox wiggled under the blanket and opened his eyes "...hi, Carrots" Nick greeted her as she walked towards him.

"How are you?" Judy left the soup on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Better" he stretched before getting up and resting his back on the headboard.

"Are you hungry?...I brought you some soup" the bunny carefully handled him the bowl of soup.

"Smells great" the fox took the bowl and tried to eat, but he was too week to do it.

"Wait...let me just..." Judy sat on Nick's lap and grabbed the bowl of soup before starting to feed him "...there you go"

They both exchanged a few smiles as the bunny kept feeding him util he ate the whole bowl. Then, Judy left it on the table before getting the cloth to wipe the fox's muzzle.

"Thanks, Judy" said the fox after poking her snout.

"Oh c'mon...it was nothing" the bunny looked away.

"I know...but you could've been doing something else and instead you stayed here...with me" Nick rested his paw on Judy's.

The bunny's purple eyes glowed when she made eye contact with the fox, she could even feel her heartbeats speeding up.

"Anyway...I'm sure you're still tired so I'll let you sleep for a bit more" she got off Nick's lap.

"Actually...why don't you join me?" suggested the fox.

"Hmm?" Judy's ears tensed.

"I mean...if you wa-"

"No, no...I'll join you..." the bunny got on top of the fox "...besides...I have nothing better to do than being with you" she poked Nick's snout, who stared at her before they both blushed and Judy quickly got into bed.

After the fox's flustered cheek went back to normal he raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the bunny, who was turning her back on him to hide her blush. Finally he reacted and got under the bedsheets to take a nap.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. VIII

**16:13**

Nick woke up and slowly opened his eyes after a long yawn, then the fox, carefully, got up to avoid waking the bunny up, but before taking a step he turned back and stared at Judy, who was peacefully sleeping. Nick couldn't avoid letting out a heart-warming smile when he noticed the bunny's twitching snout before leaving the room and walking downstairs.

As soon as the fox walked into the living room, his mother, who was joined by Beth and Connie, rushed to hug him.

"Nicky...how are you?...ow...Beth told me you had a hungover" the vixen repeatedly kissed his son.

"I'm okey, I'm okey" Nick calmed Viv down before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Almost 30 and you still can't drink responsibly..." she crossed her arms and shook her head "...thank goodness Judith was here"

"It seems that the bunny has done a great job taking care of you" commented Beth.

"Yeah" smiled the fox.

"By the way, where is she?" asked Connie as she peeked from the sofa.

"Upstairs, taking a nap" answered Nick.

"Sleeping together during the day?...that's just vice" said the youngest vixen, making the fox blush.

"Connie!" her mother reproached her.

"Oh c'mon, I understand that you needed a bit more of sleep due to the hungover and all that, but I don't think Judy did, cause taking care of a fox doesn't seem that exhausting" Connie made Nick blush even more before he walked into the kitchen.

Vivienne frowned at her niece and followed her son.

"Don't listen to her, Nicky...she talks to much sometimes" the vixen tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, mom..." the fox took a glass of water from the sink "...by the way, do you know any good place to have dinner at?...I want to take Judy out to thank her for staying with me"

"Aww" said her mother.

"Take her to Sand 'n Salt..." suggested Beth, who was listening to their conversation from the living room "...it's a small restaurant on the beach, they serve fresh fish and it's really good"

"And it's the opposite of the usual fancy and romantic restaurant in which you would have a date" added Connie.

Nick looked at both his aunt and cousin before turning to his mother, who just smiled at him.

Finally the fox decided that he will take the bunny to the restaurant his relatives recommended him, so he walked upstairs and slowly opened the door of the guest room to not wake Judy up, then he carefully rummaged in the drawers of the dresser to get some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Nick got out of the shower and proceed to dry his wet orange fur with a towel that he had at hand. Once he finished, the fox looked in the mirror and decided to brush his fur, then he put on one of his shirts with a tie and a pair of pants before casting some cologne he brought with him.

"All set" said the fox to himself while adjusting his tie before walking out of the bathroom.

When Nick got out he saw Judy, sitting crossed-legged on the bed, with her phone.

"Nick..." smiled the bunny "...I see you're much better now"

"Yeah...and all thanks to the best nurse" the fox walked towards the bed.

"Oh c'mon I didn't do anything" Judy blushed and looked away.

"Of course you did...and to thank you I would like to take you to dinner..." Nick leaned towards the bunny "...mmmh?...what do you say?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Sound great" finally said Judy since she couldn't resist the way the fox's snout was getting closer to her.

"Alright..." Nick suddenly lifted the bunny "...then take a shower and get cute...I'll be waiting for you downstairs" the fox left her on the floor before leaving the room.

Judy was in some kinda trance until the sound of the door closing made her react, it all happened so fast, Nick didn't even let her reproach him for calling her cute and that added to his dumb sly smile...

"Mmm" the bunny blinked twice after her ears tensed.

She shook her head to try to get rid of all those thoughts before getting in the bathroom.

Judy quickly turned the shower on and waited until the water was at an acceptable temperature, then she got in. The bunny let that the water soaked her grey fur before putting some shower gel cream on her paws and rubbing it all over her surface, making foam. She took her time to cleanse her ears and tail before clearing the foam up and getting a towel to wrap it around her before walking out of the shower.

Once she got out, Judy realized she forgot to get clothes so she left the bathroom and walked to the dresser to get something to wear.

At that moment, when the bunny was kneeling, naked, only with a slightly wet towel around her, the fox's voice started to sound in her head.

"Get cute...I'll be waiting for you"

It was like if Nick was behind her, whispering to her ears and rubbing his muzzle on her fur.

"Mmmph" sighed Judy before coming back to reality and picking her clothes and walking back to the bathroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. IX

Beth carefully poured the water that she just boiled in four different cups, which already had teabags inside. Then, the vixen carried them to the living room on a rectangular-shaped tray that she left on a little table they had between the couches.

"So, Nicky..." said Viv as she steeped one of the teabags in the hot water "...any woman in your life apart from Judith?"

Nick blushed when he saw that the three vixens were staring at him.

"No" he looked at his cup of tea.

"Not even a coworker?" asked Connie as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I mean...there are some females at work, like Clawhauser's sister, but we don't get along very well" the fox scratched his own neck.

"Then I guess you don't have marriage in mind right now, huh?" said his mother after sipping the tea.

Nick coughed and almost chocked on the hot drink.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic, as I said earlier, you're almost 30, it's not unusual for the mammals of your age to be married"

"Or have cubs" added Beth.

The family's conversation was interrupted by the bunny, who was wearing a white off-the-shoulder t-shirt that made her dark sleeveless t-shirt visible and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Nick?..." she walked down the stairs "...I'm ready"

"Goodness, Judy...you look great" Viv stood up and smiled at her.

"Yeah, white really looks good on you" Connie complimented the bunny.

"Thanks guys" Judy played with her own ear as she blushed.

"Not bad, huh?" the youngest vixen whispered to Nick while tapping his arm with her elbow.

"Well, Carrots..." the fox ignored his cousin and got up "...should we get going?" he tried to put his sly smile on but his slightly flustered cheeks made it less effective.

"Sure" the bunny smiled and walked towards the door with Nick.

"You kids have fun" said Beth before the couple left the house.

Nick and Judy walked down a steep and narrow street made of many stones of different sizes and shapes.

The fox looked at Judy out of the corner of his eye, she was observing the balconies of the street, which were decorated with plants and colorful pots.

"Hmm?..." the bunny suddenly noticed Nick's gaze "...what?"

"You look good" he sincerely complimented her.

"T-thanks..." Judy smiled back "...by the way...where are you taking me?" asked the bunny.

"Beth recommended me a restaurant on the beach, she said they have great fish"

"Good, cause I'm kinda hungry" they both walked through a few more streets before the bunny and the fox arrived to the main square of Foxville.

The sky had a beautiful color that was compound by a mixture of blue and orange, garlands and ropes with light bulbs were hanging from the fountain to the building around the square decorated it.

Both Nick and Judy enjoyed a little walk around the square before heading to the promenade, which was also very well illuminated by lots of street lights.

After walking for a little while they spotted the restaurant.

"There it is, Sand 'n Salt" the fox read a big blue sign that was at one side of the promenade.

The couple stepped on a few pieces of wood that were placed on the sand and led them to the restaurant. It was a big wooden platform with a few columns, a pergola, no walls, and some tables and chairs inside.

"Welcome to Sand 'n Salt, do you have a reservation?..." said the lynx that was at the entrance, making Nick and Judy looked at each other for a couple of seconds "...I'm just kidding, you don't need a reservation...follow me" she walked them to their table and left a pair of menus for them to check.

"Wow, they have a lotta stuff here" commented the bunny as she read it.

"Yeah, all sort of foods made of fish" said the fox.

After a while, a beaver dressed with a white shirt and black pants walked to their table.

"Good evening, lovely couple...can I take your order?" he took out a little notepad and a pen.

"I'll have the fish tacos with fries" ordered Nick.

"What about you, miss?" the waiter wrote it down.

"I'll have the fish house salad and the spicy vegetarian sandwich" said Judy.

"Okay...any drinks?" asked the beaver after writing down the bunny's order.

"A beer for me" ordered the rabbit.

"I'll have a large jar of water" said the fox as he smiled at Judy.

"Alrighty" the waiter put the notepad back to his pocket before walking into the kitchen.

"By the way, Nick..." the bunny caught the fox's attention, who was admiring the simple decoration of the restaurant "...do you remember anything from last night?" asked Judy as she remembered the way Nick tightly embraced her while he was drunk and asleep.

"Hmm...well I remember meeting up with Maggie and her friend but from there, it's all kinda blurry...that's why I ordered water, cause I wouldn't like to forget this too"

"That's very responsible from you, Slick" smiled the bunny.

"So...what happened"

"What happened when?" asked Judy confused.

"Well I had to get home somehow, right?"

"Oh...right...you were a little bit too drunk so I took you home and put you to bed" smiled the bunny.

"See?...you always take care of me" said Nick as he looked away.

"I know you would do the same for me" Judy rested her paw on the fox's before they stared at each other.

The moment was interrupted by the waitress, who brought all the food.

"Enjoy!" the beaver walked away.

After the interruption, Nick filled his glass with water and proposed a toast.

"For the cutest bunny cop in the world" he lifted it.

"For the dumbest fox in the world" Judy corresponded the toast.

"Cheers" they both said before drinking.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. X

Nick and Judy finished having dinner and kept chatting until the waiter came back.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked the beaver while he took their dishes.

"Just the check please" answered the fox after he looked at the bunny.

"What about some shots on the house?" nicely purposed the waiter.

"I'll take one" Judy's smile seemed to surprise Nick.

"Some liquor in particular?"

"Uhh...I don't know" her ears leaned back.

"We have a mixture of vodka, orange liquor and lime juice, it's one of the most popular around here"

"That one seems good" said the bunny with a very confident smile on her face.

"Right away, Miss" the beaver walked away one more time.

"A kamikaze?" asked Nick.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"A kamikaze shot, vodka, orange and lime, that's what it's called" explained the fox while he counted the ingredients with his claws.

"So?"

"I dunno, I never saw you taking shots" he raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Relax, Slick...it's not like I'm gonna end up like a certain fox did last night" Judy got a little bit closer to Nick, making him smile and roll his eyes.

Briefly after, the waiter walked back to their table with both the check and a kamikaze shot.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" said the fox and the bunny.

While Nick got his wallet out to pay, Judy inspected the shot before sipping it and wrinkling her snout.

"Can't handle the spiciness, Fluff?" Nick's smile made the bunny growl and quickly drink the entire thing.

Judy left the little glass on the table and smiled to the fox, whose eyes were wide open.

"Should we go now?" asked the bunny.

"S-sure" reacted Nick and got up after paying.

They both walked out of the restaurant and stayed on the promenade.

"What do we do now?" excitedly asked Judy.

"We can go for some drinks-" tried to suggest the fox right before the bunny interrupted him.

"You said you were not gonna drink tonight" she reminded Nick while crossing her arms.

"You right, you right" he smiled.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have something else" she smiled too.

"What do you have in mind, Carrots?"

"Well, on the way here I saw a little stand with some non-alcohol drinks: lemonade, some cocktails, smoothies...things like that"

"Okey, you've convinced me" Nick and Judy walked back to the main square, where they found the stand that the bunny was talking about.

They got a couple of alcohol-free mojitos and sat down on a bench nearby.

"So, Carrots... " the fox caught her attention "...what are you gonna do when we go back to Zootopia?"

"Mmm...I guess I will keep working hard until I can find a better apartment" smiled Judy as she sipped her drink.

"Well you can always move in with me..." Nick's suggestion made Judy stare at him "...I mean-"

"That's a great idea, Nick!..." she interrupted the fox with her excitement "...I could pay you a little rent and stay in your couch or even in one of those inflatable mattress"

"Oh, Fluff...I'm not that cruel to let you sleep in the couch" he patted her head.

"So we would...share the bed?" said the bunny while the alcohol didn't make her blush.

"I... _*cough*_...was thinking on buying another one" the fox almost chocked on the mix of lime and rum.

"Oh" Judy smiled and rested her head on Nick's arm before he looked at her and smiled too.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

They both finished their drinks and were still sitting on the bench when the bunny suddenly complained about a headache.

"That shot kicked in, huh?" asked Nick.

"Mmhmm" Judy just nodded.

"How about we get home?"

"That'd be great" she let the fox helped her get up before they walked back to the Wilde house.

*click*

Nick opened the main door and they both walked into the living room, where Linda and Viv where watching TV.

"Oh, Nicky...how did it go?" asked the fox's mother as she turned down the volume of the TV.

"Great, it was fun" he replied.

"If you don't mind I'm going to lay down a bit" said Judy before walking upstairs.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Nick's question made her turn around.

"It's okay...goodnight" the bunny scratched her neck.

"Goodnight..." said the fox before she walked upstairs "...what?" asked Nick when he saw his mother and aunt staring a him.

"Oh, nothing" laughed the two vixens at the same time.

Meanwhile, Judy walked into the guests room and took off her clothes to replaced the with more comfortable ones, once she was dressed again, the bunny brushed her teeth and got into bed.

"Well...I should check up on Judy" the fox, who was telling Vin and Linda how the night went, stood up.

"But you didn't finish telling us" complained his aunt.

"Goodnight, Nicky" said his mother.

He slowly opened the room's door before whispering the bunny's name a few times and noticing she was already asleep. Then, the fox carefully opened the dresser's drawers to get some of his clothes. After that he joined Judy and took a few to observe her, she was peacefully sleeping.

"How cute" whispered Nick to himself before turning back and getting ready to sleep.

The fox closed his eyes and calmed his breathing when he suddenly felt how the bunny rested her am on his tail. He turned back again to see that Judy was still facing the wall, so he went back to sleeping.

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER...**

Nick's light sleep was interrupted by the sleeping bunny, who tightly hugged the fox's fluffy tail. The vulpine started to blush and panic without moving a single muscle before he could feel Judy's heartbeats on his back, surprisingly, that made him calm down and eventually fall asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. XI

**Thursday, March 14, 8:27**

_*vrrr* *vrrr* *vrrr*_

Nick's phone, which he left on the bedside table, vibrated a few times, enough to wake the fox up.

"Ngh" growled the predator as he reached for it, then Nick yawn and rubbed both of his eyes before reading some texts he got.

_"Hi, Nick"_

_"It's Maggie"_

_"Wanna go for some coffee?"_

"Sure" replied the fox.

 _"Great, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"_ texted back the vixen.

After leaving the phone back on the table, Nick tried to get out of bed but the bunny was still sleeping and hugging his tail so he turned around and carefully pulled it out of Judy's arm, who just wiggled and rubbed her face against the pillow.

The fox just smile before caressing her cheek with one of his claws, making her muzzle twitch. Then, Nick slowly got up and changed his clothes without making a noise before getting out of the room and walking downstairs.

The fox was about to walk out of the house when a voice that came from the living room tensed his ears and made him freeze.

"Where are you going, Nick?" asked Connie, who was siting in one of the couches with a bowl of cereal.

"Connie!...God, you scared me..." the fox turned around while trying to catch his breath "...what are you doing?"

"Having breakfast while listening to the news..." she showed his one of her headphones "...what about you?" insisted the vixen.

"I'm just going for some coffee with Maggie" Nick pointed at the door.

"Hmmm...Judy is still sleeping, right?" asked Connie.

"Y-yeah" the fox tried his best not to blush as he remembered the cuteness on the bunny's face just a few minutes ago.

"Cool, I'll prepare some breakfast for her" she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Bye then" said Nick before leaving.

"Bye" his cousin's voice disappeared as the fox closed the door and walked down the porche steps.

He stood there for a few seconds until he decided to take out his phone but at that exact moment he saw a motorcycle coming towards him at a questionable speed.

"Morning, Wilde!" Maggie greeted the fox, who took a step back to avoid being run over.

"Hey, Maggie..." smiled Nick "...I didn't know you had a bike"

"It's more comfortable for this narrow streets...anyway, put this on..." she opened the trunk and handled him a helmet "...ready?..." asked the vixen after the fox got on the motorcycle "...hold on tight" Maggie suddenly accelerated and started riding to a place where they could have some coffee.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Judy finally woke up, the bunny yawned and stretched under the warmth of the bedsheets before realizing that Nick wasn't with her, despite the strong scent his pillow gave off. The bunny got out of bed, walked to the bathroom door and knocked to check if the fox was inside.

After no getting any response, Judy walked back to the bed and lay down on Nick's side, she couldn’t resist sniffing her partner's pillow while rubbing her slightly flustered cheeks against it.

**_*CRASH*_ **

A loud noise that came from downstairs interrupted and startled her, so, after waiting for a few seconds, the bunny left the room and slowly walked down the stairs to find out that the responsable of the noise was Connie, who was sweeping up a broken bowl.

"Oh, good morning, Judy..." the vixen greeted her "...I'm sorry for waking you up"

"It's okey..." she nicely smiled "...by the way, have you...seen Nick?" asked Judy while looking around the living room.

"Yeah, he just left...he went to get some coffee with Maggie" Connie threw the little pieces of ceramic in the bin.

"Oh" the bunny's ears leaned back.

"Do you wanna eat something?" kindly asked the vixen.

"Sure" Judy sat on the table.

"I didn't know what you liked so..." said Connie as the bunny looked around all of the different types of food that were on the table "...I got you a bit of everything"

"Thanks Connie" they both sat on the table before Judy started eating.

Meanwhile, Nick and Maggie arrived to a café, whose surroundings were decorated by the colorful trees that already flourished.

"See how beautiful this place is...I told you the ride was worth it" commented the vixen after she parked her bike.

"I still don't know how you got your license" complained the fox after he took off the helmet.

"Oh stop whining, Wilde..." said Maggie before walking towards the door of the café "...Greg!...two coffees out here, please" she ordered.

"Right away, Marge" answered the wolf that was behind the bar.

While the vixen and the fox waited for their hot drinks they sat at a little table that was outside the establishment.

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER...**

"So, Nick..." asked Maggie as she poured a bit of sugar in her coffee before mixing it "...tell me about Zootopia, you must have a lot of crime to fight in a city that big"

"The city is good but since I joined the ZPD not that long ago I haven't been assigned any big case, although I think Judy and I make a great team" Nick unconsciously smiled.

"Hmm...that bunny...you two really seem to get along" the vixen sipped her drink.

"Yeah, she is a fantastic friend" he kept smiling.

"And haven't you thought of her as...something more than a friend?" Maggie's question made a chill go through the fox's body.

"Wh-what?" asked Nick with blush cheeks.

"Well...pretty much everybody here thought you guys were dating and it was because you have great chemistry"

"I mean...it's true that Judy is always nice and kind to me, even when I try to annoy her...she was always there when I needed her...and since she appeared in my life everything has been going a lot better..." the fox's could feel his heart beating slightly faster "...mmm" Nick covered his face with both of his paws.

"What's wrong?"

"I like Judy" confessed the fox.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. XII

"That's great!" said Maggie with excitement and shiny eyes.

"Yeah..." the fox uncovered his face "...but just because she is nice to me doesn't mean she likes me back" he leaned back on the chair with a sad expression.

"Oh, Wilde..." the vixen's tone of voice caught Nick's attention "...from what I saw yesterday you two would make a really sweet couple...and I'm sure that you are able to make your way to that bunny's heart...if she's not already dying for you" smirked Maggie.

"Y-you really think that?" the fox, whose cheeks were already flustered, got closer to his old friend to whisper.

"Oh definitely..." the vixen whispered too "...she probably dreams about cuddling with you, both naked after a night of wild-"

"O-okey, okey" Nick interrupted her while trying not to think about what she just said.

"I'm just saying that if you have a great relationship with Judy, talking about how you feel with her should be easy" she smiled before drinking some coffee.

"Maybe you're right..." the fox recovered the smile on his face "...thanks, Maggie"

"You don't have to thank me, Nick..." said the vixen before licking a little coffee mustache off her upper lip "...hmm...actually, I have an idea" she took her phone out.

**MINUTES BEFORE AT THE WILDE'S HOUSE…**

"So, Judy...how did you do last night with Nick?" asked Connie, who was dunking a cookie in a glass of milk.

"Great, he took me to dinner at a very nice place and then we had some drinks at the promenade" answered the bunny while pouring some coffee in a cup.

"That sounds fun" commented the vixen while smirking.

"Yeah, it was" Judy warmly smiled.

The sound of the bunny stirring her drink with with a spoon filled the room for a few awkward seconds.

"Connie…" she caught the vixen's attention "...do you think that two mammals from different species can be in love?" asked Judy.

"Mmm?..." Connie raised both of her eyebrows "...of course...as long as they both love each other...it doesn't matter what species they are" she smiled.

"Even if they are predator and prey?" the bunny lowered her tone of voice.

"Look Judy…" the vixen wiped her snout with a napkin "...I know we met a few days ago and we barely know each other but I have a small feeling that you-"

"I think I'm in love with Nick…" Judy's confession interrupted Connie, whose eyes were wide open "...I know he's my best friend...but a part of me wants more than that" explained the bunny as she put both of her paws on her chest.

"And there's nothing wrong with that" said the vixen while keeping her smile.

"There...isn't?" asked the bunny with her droopy ears.

"Of course not...and by the way I think Nick and you would make the perfect couple" Connie winked at her.

"Really?" Judy's ears tensed with excitement.

"Mmhmm" nodded the vixen.

"Hmm…" smiled the bunny "...thank you so much, Connie"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Judy and Connie were sitting in the couch.

"And what is it that you like about Nick?" asked the fox's cousin.

"A lot of things…he's intelligent, charming, good-hearted, caring, like that time he took a day off to look after me when I was sick, and the way he makes my name sound special" the bunny embraced a pillow.

"What?"

"Yeah, he gave me a few nicknames like...Carrots and Fluff so when he calls me by my name I know he truly means it" the bunny hugged the pillow tighter.

"Aww" Connie's ears leaned back.

Suddenly, the vixen's phone rang and interrupted their conversation.

"It's Maggie…" she said before answering "...hey Maggie, what's up?...yep, she's here...okay, I'll ask her...wait a sec…" Connie covered the phone with her paw "...she says if we wanna spend the afternoon on the beach with her...and Nick" smiled the vixen.

"Sounds good" Judy hugged the pillow tighter.

"Maggie?...yeah, we're in...bye..." Connie hung up "...it can be a great opportunity to talk about your feelings with Nick…" she smiled "...oh!...look at the time, gotta go to work" said the vixen after looking at her phone.

"Can I go with you?" asked the bunny.

"Do you wanna come with me?...to the boutique?" said Connie confused.

"Yeah, it's better than staying here alone all morning" answered Judy.

"Well, then change your clothes and wait here for me"

Both females went upstairs and, after some minutes, the vixen, dressed with a white shirt, a black formal jacket and a white skirt, walked back to the living room, where the bunny was waiting for her.

"You look adorable in that" commented Connie about her outfit.

"Thanks" said Judy before they left the house and got in the vixen's car.

Meanwhile, Nick and Maggie finished their coffees and, after the arctic vixen paid the check, she offered the fox a ride home, which he accepted.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Well...now I've got to get back home to get ready and tell Olivia, see you later, Wilde" said Maggie after leaving Nick at his family's house.

At the same time, Judy and Connie arrived at the boutique.

"Wow...this place is huge" commented the bunny after the vixen opened the door.

"Yeah...there's many sizes and species so...I need space..." smiled the vixen before turning the lights on and tidying some things behind the counter "...by the way, you have the bunny section right there...feel free to try anything on" Connie pointed at a few clothes racks and shelves.

"Okay" said the bunny as she walked towards lots of dresses and blouses of different colors.

Throughout the morning, the vixen helped the customers that came into the boutique while Judy wandered around the bunny section and tried on a few dresses she thought certain fox would like.

"I suppose you have something to wear this afternoon, right?" asked Connie when there wasn't any customers in the boutique.

"I have a blue swimsuit" answered Judy while walking towards the counter.

"Hmm...maybe I can interest you in another option" suggested the vixen.

"What do you mean?" asked the bunny.

"Let me see…" Connie whispered to herself while measuring Judy with her eyes "...I've got the perfect thing for you, wait here...I have the summer collection in the back..." she walked into the back shop and came back a minute after with a little flat box "...here...try this on" the vixen handled Judy the box.

The bunny took it and walked into one of the fitting rooms before opening the box and revealing its content, a purple bikini that fitted her perfectly.

"How are you doing in there?" asked Connie from the other side of the curtain.

"Great...this thing is awesome" Judy spun around.

"Yeah...it compliments your eyes...and defines your curves"

"How much is it?"

"Take it if you want it...I think it'll delight Nick's eye" smirked the vixen before walking back to the counter.

After the bunny put her clothes back on, she walked out of the fitting room.

"Thanks, Connie" smiled Judy.

"It's nothing…" she looked at a clock she had on the wall "...by the way, are you hungry?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. XIII

**14:47**

Nick was preparing a salad with carrots, peppers, tomatoes and more vegetables, he put a few dishes on the dining room table right before Judy and Connie came through the main door.

"Hi, Nick" said the bunny with a little smile on her face.

"Hi…" the fox raised his gaze and smiled "...where were you?"

"Judy helped me with a few things and then we ate something" explained the vixen as she put her hand over the bunny's shoulder.

"Oh, then I should get a tupperware for the salad" Nick took the dishes and went back to the kitchen.

"Well...I should get ready for the beach" said Connie before heading for the stairs.

"Did someone say beach?" asked Tom, who was already walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?... Don't you have to go to work?" asked the vixen.

"Yeah but last night some drunk coyotes fought in the tavern and ended up going through one of the big windows...that's why Alonso gave us the day off" explained the fox.

"Oh...well the beach thing idea was from Maggie so I'm sure she'll be pleased if you came with us" said Connie in a mocking tone of voice.

The vixen walked upstairs as she tried to hide her laughter, Tom grumbled before sitting on one of the couches and Nick got out of the kitchen.

"Whatcha have there?" the fox noticed the bag Judy was carrying, in which the bikini was.

"Mmm...a gift from Connie...I should get ready too" the bunny went to the guest room.

Judy left the bag on the bed and looked for some clothes in the dresser, she got a black top and a pair of short jeans before taking the bikini and getting dressed.

"Carrots?..." Nick called her from the other side of the door "...can I come in?"

"Yeah…" the door opened "...I'll be downstairs" she shyly smiled at the fox, who also smiled after closing the door.

Connie was waiting for the bunny in the living room, she was holding a big beach bag and was wearing a pamela and sunglasses.

"Looking good, Jude" the vixen winked at her.

"Thanks, you too...by the way, do you have a spare towel?"

"Yeah, don't worry...I have a lot of stuff in here, want some sunscreen?" asked Connie after whipping out a bottle of lotion.

"We're ready!" loudly said Tom, who walked down the stairs with Nick.

"Then let's go" the vixen got the keys from her mother's van before leaving the house.

The three foxes and the bunny got in the van and drove to Maggie and Olivia's apartment, where the arctic vixen and the squirrel where waiting.

"Greetings everyone" said Maggie as she put the beach umbrella and the portable fridge she was carrying in the trunk.

"Hi" cheerfully greeted Olivia while getting in.

When all six mammals were in the van, they set off to the beach. After getting the bags, the umbrella and a few more things, they walked on a path that was between two huge rocks. On the other side, a cove with white sand and turquoise water.

"This place is beautiful" commented Judy.

"And very romantic" Olivia laughed before Maggie tapped her shoulder.

Nick, Connie and Tom placed the many towels they brought on the sand while the arctic vixen took care of the umbrella.

"You can use this one if you want" said Connie to the bunny while pointing one of the towels.

"Thanks…you still have the sunscreen, right?" asked Judy as she sat down.

"Yeah" the vixen handled her the bottle of lotion after rummaging in the bag.

While Judy applied the sunscreen, Nick talked to Maggie, who was making sure the beers in the fridge were fine.

"Did you tell Olivia about about what we talked this morning?" the fox whispered so no one could hear their conversation.

"What?...why would you say that?"

"Maggie" said Nick while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Okay I did...but don't worry she knows how to keep a secret"

"Nick…" the bunny's voice interrupted them "...could you help me with the sunscreen?"

"Well...I'll leave you alone" smiled the arctic vixen before walking away.

"Sure" the fox kneeled next to Judy.

"Oh...wait a second..." the bunny took off her top and shorts to reveal the purple bikini before laying facing down "...just the back" she used her arms to hide her smile and flustered cheeks.

Nick's eyes opened wide to carefully observe the back part of the bunny before reacting and reaching the sunscreen to gently apply it on Judy's grey back.

"Done" said the fox with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, Slick..." the bunny turned around "...are you coming?" she asked after getting up.

"Yeah" they joined the rest in the sea.

**APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES LATER…**

After a long time in salty water, Maggie suggested they played some volleyball, so they walked back to the shore. The arctic vixen placed the folding net she brought with the umbrella while the others dried their fur with the towels.

"So...how do we do this?" asked Tom.

"What about...Maggie, Olivia and you against Nick, Judy and I?" purposed Connie.

"Seems fair to me" said his cousin.

The arctic vixen finished drawing the lines of the court with her claw before they got ready to start the match.

"11 points, best of three sets" said Maggie before serving.

**2 SETS LATER…**

The third and last set was about to begin but in the service Olivia unbalanced in the jump and hurt her ankle.

"Oh god, Oli!...are you okay?" the arctic vixen ran to help her.

"No...it hurts"

"Let's get you out of here" Maggie carried the squirrel to her towel and used some of the ice of the fridge on her ankle.

Since they both left the match, Connie swapped teams, leaving the fox and the bunny alone.

Despite the lack of practice, Nick and Judy were able to get a match point before Connie and Tom so they planned a tactic before the serving.

Tom served and the bunny passed the ball to Nick who lifted the ball enough so he could help Judy jump and hit it, surprisingly it worked and the "WildeHopps" team won the match.

"We won, Nick, we won" over excited for their victory, the bunny jumped and went for a hug but she accidentally unbalanced the fox, making him fall on his back and making Judy be on top of him.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before their cheeks blushed the bunny got up.

"Sorry" apologized Judy as she helped him get up.

"Don't worry, Carrots" Nick smiled before realizing everyone was looking at them.

"Let's have some drinks" Tom broke the silence.

The six mammals sat around the umbrella and had some drinks while talking, telling anecdotes and playing some game like truth or dare.

At some point, the bunny tried to slowly approach the fox, but Nick slyly put his arm over her shoulder and pulled towards him, making her rest her head on his arm. Judy stayed like that until they left the cove and in their way to the house.

A few minutes away from arriving to their destination, Nick was determined to ask Judy out so he started to think on how to do it.

"We're here" Connie parked the van in front of the house.

The fox whispered something to his cousin, who got out of the van and rushed Tom to get inside.

After Nick and Judy got out too, the fox started to prepare himself to asked the bunny as soon as they reach the door.

"Nick…" Judy's voice interrupted his thoughts and made him raise his gaze "...would you like to go on a date with me?" asked the bunny while shyly smiling.

After the fox's brain processed the information he recovered his sly smile and surrounded Judy with his paws.

"I would love to" answered Nick before giving her a sweet and gentle kiss that made them close their eyes.

Once the separated their lips they both looked at each other and nuzzled their snouts.

"Let's get inside" suggested the bunny.

They opened the door, carefully walked up the stairs to avoid waking up someone and entered their room. Nick changed his clothes in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom wearing just a pair of shorts, for his surprise, Judy was waiting for him on the bed, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt.

A smile from the bunny was enough for the fox to slowly approach the bed, he crawled towards Judy, who wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing Nick.

"Goodnight, Slick" she smiled before getting under the bedsheets.

"Goodnight, Judy..." the fox whispered to one of her ears before cuddling with the bunny "...by the way, the sunscreen thing was on purpose, right?"

"Shut up, Nick" Judy blushed.

"Oh, Fluff...if you wanted a back rub you should have just asked for it" said Nick with his warm voice.

"And what about the volleyball match thing?" she reproached him.

"You hugged me" the fox slightly laughed.

"Yeah...but you fell down on purpose"

"How can you fall down on purp-" could say Nick before the bunny interrupted the argument with a kiss that made them shut up and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. XIV

**Friday, March 15, 8:02**

Judy was still sleeping and cuddling with Nick, as she slowly started waking up, the bunny ran her paw up to the fox's neck and felt her fur before he nuzzled one of her ears, waking her up completely.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Nick surrounded her waist with his paws and looked at Judy's recently opened purple eyes.

"Morning" whispered the bunny before giving the fox a sweet little smooch on the snout.

He answered with a gentle kiss that made Judy close her eyes again as they both let their tongues enjoy a pleasant dance and Nick caressed one of the bunny's ears with his paw. She pressed her chest against the fox's and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck before rolling on the bed until the fox was the one on top, once they broke the kiss, the two panting mammals looked at each other with a smile on their faces and flustered cheeks.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Nick?...Judy?...breakfast is ready" Connie's voice called them from the other side of the door.

"We're coming" the bunny broke the silence after she stared at the fox for a couple of seconds.

"You know you could've waited a bit so we could-" got to whisper Nick before Judy took his breath away with a kiss that almost made him fall off the bed.

"Maybe we could continue with this after tonight's date" said the bunny as she playfully caressed the fox's fur.

"Our first date" added Nick before slyly kissing her on her snout.

Judy smiled after receiving the sweet kiss, then she put on a pair of shorts and the fox got a shirt before they left the room.

"Wait, Nick…" the bunny grabbed his paw before they walked downstairs "...how do you feel about telling your relatives about...us?"

"I'm okay...I wasn't planning on telling them right away but if they ask I wouldn't mind telling them about…us" smiled the fox.

After a few seconds holding paws, the couple separated and walked downstairs where all of Nick's relatives were, they greeted each other before gasp*sitting down.

"So...how was yesterday at the beach?" asked Vivienne as she filled her mug with coffee.

"How do you know we were at the beach?" said Nick confused.

"Olivia called me saying that she couldn't come to work today because she hurt her ankle playing volleyball with you" explained her mother.

"Well...we had fun" commented Connie as she spread jam on her toast.

"Yeah" added Tom before some awkward seconds of silence.

"Nick and I are going on a date tonight" said the bunny as she got close to the fox, whose ears tensed and cheeks blushed.

Judy's words were immediately followed by surprise gestures and compliments from Nick's relatives.

"How was it?" asked Beth, who wasn't the only intrigued fox in the room.

"Well...we came back from the beach and Nick and I were alone on the porch so...I asked him out" explained the bunny with a cute smile on her face.

"Aww...she asked you out?" a few foxes asked in unison.

"Yeah...I was gonna ask her but-" Nick looked away to hide his blush.

"You were?" Judy's ears leaned back as she gave a dreamy look to the fox.

"Yep" Nick slyly smiled at the bunny before giving her a little kiss.

"Awwwww" they all said.

The couple looked at each other with slightly flustered cheeks before smiling and looking away.

"Oh...look at the time, I'm gonna late for work!" Beth broke the silence and got up.

"I'll go with you" Linda wiped her snout with a napkin before standing up.

"I should get going too…" Viv walked towards her son and kissed him on the forehead "...goodbye, Nicky...Judith" the vixen hugged the bunny and looked at them both before smiling.

"Connie, are you coming?" asked Tom as he put his jacket on.

"Oh no...my throat is a little sore…I think I'll stay home" she said hoarsely.

"Okay then, see you later" he walked out of the house with the three other vixens.

"Connie do you want me to bring to anything for that throat?" asked the fox as he pointed to the kitchen over his shoulder.

"Some warm milk with honey would be great, thanks..." coughed the vixen before Nick walked out of the room "...so...what happened after you asked him out?" Connie's hoarse voice suddenly disappeared.

"What?" said the confused bunny.

"Oh c'mon...tell me everything" the vixen got closer to Judy.

"Well…" she looked around "...we kissed on the porch and the we...went to bed"

"Went to bed...huh" Connie smirked.

"We didn't do it...but we did cuddle...it was nice, I felt so comfortable and warm in his arms" smiled the bunny while crossing her legs.

"Aww...you two are the cutest couple"

"This morning he woke me up with a kiss and then we kissed a bit more until...you kinda interrupted us"

"Oh god...I am so sorry…" apologized the vixen "...look if you want I can go upstairs to "take a nap" and the you two would have all the living room for yourself, what do you think?"

"Oh you don't have to do that...I need to look for a restaurant and all that stuff"

"Well I can help you with that" said Connie before the fox came back.

"Here's your milk…" Nick put the glass on the table "...and here's what the cute bunny ordered" he kissed Judy between the ears.

"I think I'm going to my room and lie down for a while" said the vixen with her hoarse voice.

"Wait...I'll go with you, then you could help me with the restaurant thing"

"Okay" Connie walked up the stairs.

Before the bunny went with her, she walked towards the fox and stood on tiptoe to give him a little kiss.

"I'll see you later" whispered Judy before smiling and going upstairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. XV

Connie's bedroom was painted pink and decorated with a lot of things related to fashion, including a sewing machine, a pair of body mannequins and a box of Danish cookies.

"Just give me a minute so I can tidy this a little bit...make yourself comfortable" the vixen started to organize her table.

"Your room is really nice" commented Judy as she sat on the bed.

"Thanks…" Connie grabbed her laptop and sat next to the bunny "...so what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno...something simple...like a restaurant with dim lighting and one of those candles in the middle of the table that make Nick's green and beautiful eyes shine as he reaches for my paw and he looks at me with that damn smile right before the waiter interrupts us to take our order"

"Well it seems like you already thought of the perfect date, huh?" smiled the vixen.

"Mmm" Judy blushed and tried to hide her smile.

Meanwhile, the fox was wandering around living room, looking at the many pictures his relatives had when, suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"Hello, this is Nick Wilde speaking, can I help you?" he picked up the phone.

"That depends, is Connie at home?" answered a female with angry voice.

"Excuse me, who am I talking to?" asked the fox.

"This is Arantxa, her associate, is the third time this week she hasn't come to work and we didn't agree on this"

"Connie!...it's for you!" said Nick while covering the phone with his paw.

"Oh...I have to take that…you stay here and keep preparing your love night" the vixen got up and gave her laptop to Judy.

After Connie walked down the stairs, the curious bunny opened an incognito tab.

"Bunny and fox relationship" she typed.

Judy clicked on a blog that was written by a female bunny that was dating a male fox.

"What are you doing, Fluff?" asked Nick, whose presence was unnoticed by the bunny that was concentrated reading.

"You know...looking for a place to take you tonight" she crossed her legs and looked away.

"Let me see..." the fox sat next to the bunny, who wasn't fast enough to close the incognito tab "...this doesn't look like a restaurant…" Nick put the laptop on his lap and started reading "...one of the best things about our relationship was our sexual chemistry, the mix between our passion, love and natural instincts has as a result a more than satisfying and pleasant love making..." the fox read out loud while Judy covered her blushed face with her ears "...you're so cute" he said after softly kissing one of her cheeks.

The bunny discovered her face before looking at Nick, who was smiling just like the way she loved and took the laptop away from him before hugging the fox.

He nuzzled the top of Judy's head while letting her cuddle. Suddenly, the bunny made Nick fall on the bed before she got on top of him and started kissing his neck. The fox caressed her ears and ran his paws down Judy's back until reaching her fluffy tail.

"We should stop" whispered Nick in one of the bunny's twitching ears.

"Why?" she asked while caressing the fur under the fox's shirt.

"Because Connie is behind the door"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry...I just need to get a thing...bye" the vixen walked into the room, grabbed her purse and left for work.

Nick was still laying down and Judy, whose face was all red, was sitting on top of him.

"Well...at least we're...alone now" the bunny wrapped her arms around the fox's neck.

"Yeah...I was thinking we could make something to eat" said Nick as he sat up.

"Oh"

"What?...were you thinking of doing something else?" asked the fox as he walked out of the room with Judy in her arms.

"N-no, of course not" the bunny rested her head on one of Nick's shoulders.

The fox stared at Judy as they walked down the stairs.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"You're adorable…" Nick's words made her blush even more "...and I like you, I like you so much" he softly smooched her forehead.

"I like you too" answered the bunny after grabbing the fox by the neck of his shirt and passionately kissing him until falling on the couch.

The smooching went on for a few seconds until they separated their snouts to breathe for a while.

"Maybe we could continue with this after tonight's date" panted Nick as he surrounded Judy's waist with his arms.

"Oh!...the date...I didn't make a reservation" the bunny's ears tensed before she jumped off the fox's lap and ran upstairs.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

While Judy took care of the reservation, Nick started cooking something for them.

"Done" cheerily said the bunny as she walked down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" asked the fox as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I had some trouble choosing the restaurant" Judy's ears leaned back.

"Sure you weren't watching some fox porn?" Nick raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?...no!" the bunny blushed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." smiled the fox before walking up to Judy and applying a sweet kiss on her nose "...c'mon, I made some noodles"

After they were done eating, Judy lay down on the couch while Nick did the dishes. When the fox was done, he walked to the living room and crawled to Judy's chest before kissing and cuddling.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. XVI

The grey bunny was sitting on the biggest couch of the living room, the fox was resting his head on Judy's chest and laying down as he let her fondle his ears and, occasionally, kiss them.

They both were relaxed and enjoying the sweet moment of loving peace they had when Linda, Tom and Viv suddenly walked through the main door.

"Hi, Nicky" greeted them Nick's mother.

"Hi, sweetie" said the other vixen.

"Hi, love birds" finally added the young fox.

The three foxes walked into the kitchen to have a quick lunch while Nick and Judy looked at each other before blushing and getting up.

"Where's Connie?" asked Tom as he opened the fridge.

"She went to work" answered Nick before putting his arm over the bunny's shoulders.

"And did you guys have fun here alone?" said the oldest vixen.

"Linda!..." replied Vivienne to her sister "...let them have some privacy" the vixen walked to the couch to give her son a kiss and to wink at Judy.

After the three foxes had lunch, they all went back to work, leaving Nick and the bunny alone again.

"I envy your family" said Judy, who cuddled on the fox as soon as his relatives left.

"Why?" Nick embraced the bunny's waist.

"Look how nice they are being about our relationship" she sat on the fox's lap.

"So?" he poked one of Judy's cheeks with his snout.

"Well...my father would probably taze you if he saw us like this" the bunny caressed Nick's neck.

" _*gulp*_...what?" he froze.

"But it doesn't matter...because as long as I have you...I don't care what anyone think" said Judy while looking at the fox's eyes, who hugged her tight.

After they separated, Nick warmly smiled before giving her a gentle kiss that left a trace of saliva when they separated.

The bunny cuddled on the fox's chest while he caressed her ears for a few minutes until she had an idea.

"Where are you going?" asked Nick when Judy got up.

"It's a secret...I can't tell you" she smiled before walking up the stairs to change her clothes.

A few minutes later, she walked back to the living room.

"I'll be back in an hour" Judy kissed the fox on the forehead.

"Are you gonna tell me where are you going?" Nick got up from the couch.

"I'm just going to get something I need for tonight" slyly smiled the bunny before walking out the door.

"She's so cute" the fox said to himself as he lay down again.

Judy walked through the narrow streets of Foxville for a few minutes until she arrived to Connie's boutique, as soon as she entered, a catchy pop music filled her ears while she was walking towards the counter, where a lynx was.

"Good afternoon, my name is Arantxa, how can I help you?" asked the lynx with a soft and calmed voice.

"I was looking for Connie" replied the bunny.

"She's in the backroom, let me call her…" smiled Arantxa before walking into the backroom "...Connie!"

A few seconds later, Nick's cousin walked out of the backroom.

"Judy!...what are you doing here?" the vixen asked surprised before Judy grabbed her by the arm and took her between some cloth racks.

"Connie can I trust you with something?" whispered the bunny.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well...I need you buy some...lingerie"

"Oh"

"Yeah...cause gave me that incredible swimsuit yesterday and I thought you could help me with this"

"Of course!...it's normal that you wanna be stunning and sexy for a first date"

"Shh...keep it down"

"C'mon, right this way" the vixen took her to the bunny section.

After a few minutes trying to find the perfect lingerie for Judy, the bunny finally decided. So, after paying and saying goodbye to Connie, she walked back to the Wilde house.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Hey Carrots" smiled Nick after opening the door.

"I'm glad to see you too, Slick" she walked in.

"What's in the bag?" he raised one of his eyebrows as he closed the door.

"I already told you it's a secret, now I'm gonna take it to the bedroom"

Judy put the lingerie in one of her drawers of the dresser before walking down the stairs. The bunny's ears tensed when she saw the fox laying on the couch, shirtless, smirking and wiggling his tail.

"What are you doing?" she felt how her cheeks flustered.

"Well...we have time until our...first date...so, I thought we could have some fun" he winked at Judy, who blushed more.

"I was actually thinking we could have a little snack…" she whipped out a box of fresh blueberries "...I picked these on my way back"

"Oh...blueberries" Nick crawled towards the bunny and snatched the box from her paws.

"You're so cute" laughed Judy.

"But not as cute as my flustered little bunny" the fox kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you think if we make a pie with these?" she pointed at the berries.

"That's a great idea, Fluff"

"Put your shirt on" said Judy as they both walked into the kitchen.

"You know you don't want me to" Nick turned around and got closer to the bunny.

"Do I know that...yes, yes I do" she applied a sweet kiss on the fox's snout.

**1 HOUR LATER…**

Nick and Judy baked a small and delicious blueberry pie that they both shared on the couch while chatting and laughing.

After they finished the pie, the bunny and the fox went back to laying down together.

"Hmm...you have a piece of pie, stay still..." said Nick before holding Judy's cheeks and licking the piece of pie off her lips "...delicious" smiled the fox after kissing the bunny, who smiled with her slightly blushed cheeks and snuggled on Nick's fluffy uncovered chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. XVII

**17:05**

Judy and the fox had just woken up from a little nap and were sharing some gentle and soft smooches while Nick ran his paws down the waist of the bunny, who wrapped her arms around the fox's neck as she caressed his ears.

Sadly, their moment of affection was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a key opening the main door, the couple had time to separate their lips but not their bodies before Beth walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" asked the vixen while staying still.

"No" said Nick and Judy at the same time as they sat down.

"I'm sorry...I would've knocked but since I have a key...anyway, I'm gonna make some tea, do you want some?" Beth closed the door and took her jacket off.

"Okay" answered the fox.

"Yeah" added the bunny before resting her head on Nick's arm.

"Nick, can you come and give me a helping hand, please?" asked her aunt from the kitchen.

"Sure" said the fox before applying a kiss on Judy's forehead.

Beth got a tray and three cups from a cupboard before boiling water.

"Not having much privacy, huh?" asked the vixen as she looked for some teabags.

"Aunt Beth" Nick whispered so Judy couldn't hear them.

"Oh, c'mon...we are five foxes in this house...but don't worry, I can help you if you want"

"What?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah...my friend Sylvia is the managing director of a luxury cabin rental in Wolfpine, she can get you a very good price for a romantic night"

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you want me to call her?"

"Of course...that would be a great surprise for Judy" the fox smiled excitedly.

"Okay...I'll call her later" chuckled the vixen.

"Thank you" Nick hugged his aunt.

"Aww...you're welcome, Nicky...I'm sure she's gonna love it" said Beth as she gave him a few pats on the back.

After the water boiled, the vixen poured it in three cups and put some tea bags in them before putting them on a tray and taking it to the living room. The three mammals enjoyed their hot drinks while the rest of Nick's family walked in. They all watched some TV and chattered until it was time for the bunny and the fox to get ready for their first date.

Judy walked up the stairs and got a few clothes from the dresser of the guest room and the lingerie bag before entering Connie's room, who offered to help her.

"So...you know what you're gonna wear yet?" asked the vixen when the bunny walked in.

"I have these two sundresses but I can't decide between them" Judy put them on the bed next to the bag.

"Well, try them on" Connie pointed at a door that led to a little dressing room.

Meanwhile, Nick and Tom went to the guest room to decide on the fox's clothing.

"Hmm...I don't have anything fancy...just my shirts" said Nick as he rummaged in his dresser drawer.

"I can lend you something if you want" suggested his cousin.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I think I might have something fancy" both foxes walked across the corridor and entered Tom's room.

A few minutes later, the bunny came out wearing a yellow off the shoulder floral dress.

"How does it look?" asked Judy as she turned around.

"Looks...fantastic!" the vixen smiled excitedly.

"R-really?" she slightly blushed as her ears leaned back.

"Yeah, you should definitely show that to a certain fox"

"You're right" the bunny smiled and walked out of the vixen's room before opening the guest room and realizing there was no one.

"Looking for someone, Carrots?" Nick soft whispers made one of her ears twitch.

Judy turned around and stared at the fox with dreamy eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a black vest, and a dark tie.

"You look great" the bunny couldn't stop staring at him.

"So do you" said Nick with flustered cheeks right before Judy slowly pulled his tie until their lips joined in a gentle kiss.

"Awww" the fox's cousins unintentionally interrupted them.

"We should get going...let me get my purse" said the bunny after they separated.

"Sure" Nick made Connie and Tom walk down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm rea-" Judy got interrupted by the fox, who took her paw.

"It's a pleasure for me to share this night with such beautiful lady, Miss Hopps..." the fox's soft and charming voice almost made her faint "...Judy?" he asked after the bunny stared at him with those cute purple eyes and slightly blushed cheeks for a few seconds.

Judy stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck before passionately kissing him.

"You're a lovely fox, Nicholas Wilde" she smooched his snout before they held their paws and walked down the stairs.

The fox's relatives were waiting for the couple in the living room, after some compliments, Nick and Judy posed in front of the main door for a few pictures before Viv walked up to them.

"I just want you to know that I'm so glad for you two…" the fox's mother gave two kisses to her son and combed his fur with her paw "...I love you, Nicky..." said the vixen before sharing a heartwarming hug with the fox "...take care of him, Judy" Viv gave another hug to the bunny.

After leaving the house, they got into Connie's car, who lent it to Judy for this special occasion.

"Ready for the best night of your life, Slick?" asked the bunny as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I'm more than ready, Fluff" he winked at Judy before leaning towards her and gently kissing her cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. XVIII

Judy parked the car in a parking lot near the promenade. The bunny and the fox took a little walk holding paws until they arrived to a little Italian restaurant called Adriano's.

After Judy talked to a lynx that was at the entrance, he accompanied the couple to their table.

"This place is wonderful, Carrots" commented Nick as he sat down.

"Thanks...I looked for something fancier but they didn't have any tables available" the bunny caressed her own ear.

"Oh, Judy...I don't care about the place, all I care is being with you" the fox reached for her paw, making her slightly blush.

They gazed into each other's dreamy eyes as they both smiled right before a waitress interrupted them.

"Hi, my name's Aria, I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I take the order for your drinks?" loudly asked the antelope as she got her pen out.

"I'll have some wine" the bunny ordered first.

"Just water for me" said Nick before winking at Judy.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back to take their order for the food, both mammals ordered a plate of pasta and a basket of mozzarella sticks to share.

Once they finished their meals, the bunny paid and took the fox by one of his paw before walking out of the restaurant.

"C'mon, Nick...we gotta hurry" said Judy excited as she increased her pace.

"Why the rush, Carrots?" asked the curious fox.

"I wanna show you something" smiled the bunny before they got to the parking lot.

"And are you gonna tell me where are we going?" Nick raised one of his eyebrows as he got in the car.

"I'm sorry, Nick, but I can't...oh, and you need to put this on" Judy handed him a blindfold.

"Where did you…" the fox stopped talking when he saw the excitement on the bunny's adorable face "...okay, fine"

Before turning the engine on, Judy applied a little kiss on Nick's snout, who already put the blindfold on.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"Okay, we're here" the bunny stopped the car and helped Nick to get out.

"Can I take this off now?" asked the fox as he was being guided by Judy.

"Wait…" they took a few steps forward to a lookout "...okay, now you can"

Nick removed the blindfold and observed a beautiful view of the city before looking to the bunny, whose purple eyes were looking at him.

"Well, Carrots...I must admit this place is great and the view is fantastic...but none of them can compare to you..." he turned and leaned to her as he used his sly smile to make the bunny blush even more "...oh, c'mon...you knew I was gonna say that" the fox applied a gentle kiss on one of her cheeks.

"Nick…" she held both of his paws "...the reason I brought you here is so we could have some privacy, since your mother's house...anyway...I just wanted to say that...I like you, I really really like you and I want this to work and last, cause I-"

"Oh, Judy…" the fox made a little pause to wipe a tear that was already running down his cheek "...when I first met you...I would've never thought you'd became this important to me...your my life, Judy...and I really like you too, when I'm around you I feel thing I cannot explain but make me feel warm and safe" they both looked at each other tearful eyes for an instant before melting their lips in a romantic kiss that included hugging and gentle caressing.

After separating their lips, Judy rested her head on Nick's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's getting late" commented the fox.

"Yeah, we should go back to your mother's house, by the way can you drive?" the bunny lazily embrace him.

"Of course" Nick gave her a kiss on the top of her head before they both got in the car.

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Judy side-hugged the fox before they walked through the door.

"Hey, you're back" Nick's family greeted them from the living room before they started to make questions.

"Oh my god...you cried...both of you" observed Beth.

"She's right!" added Linda.

"What happened?" curiously asked Viv.

"Did you say "I love you" in the first date?" said Tom.

"No" answered Nick.

"So you don't love her?" asked Connie.

"That's not what I said"

"Don't worry you guys...nothing bad happened, this are just tears of joy and I think Nick and I should get some rest" said the bunny, who impressed the fox with her ability to calm his family.

"Oh, well that's great!" said Nick's mother.

"Good night then" the fox and the bunny walked up the stairs and went into the guest room.

Nick unbuttoned his shirt as Judy took off her dress, revealing the lingerie she was wearing.

" _*gulp*_ " the fox's ears tensed as he carefully observed her grey fur and dark purple lingerie with gold details that complimented her eyes.

"Well...do you like it?" she slowly walked up to him.

"Y-yeah" answered Nick before Judy wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed the fox, making him fall back to the bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
